War Of Quidditch
by Gradyan
Summary: Hogwartsın son senesinde başlayıp 3 yıl sonrasında bitecek bir hikaye...


_**Anlıyorum bana zarar verecekti o yol ve hatta lordum anlarsa öldürülecektim sence senin Gryffindor kafan bunları düşünürken ben Slytherin olarak bunları düşünemedim mi? Hiçbir zaman söylemedin hiç söyletmedin, eğer ikimizde yaşarsak ben, seni bekliyor olacağım. Seni seviyorum.  
>V.<strong>_

Alanın ortasında etrafında bir koruma çemberiyle duruyordu Harry, o hedefine doğru giderken gücünü koruması için bugün hiç büyü atmayacağına dair söz verdirmişlerdi. Voldemorta saklamalıydı gücünün tamamını, tüm gücüyle savaşsa bile şimdiye kadar hiç avantajı elde edememiştir hep kaçmak zorunda kalmış hep kurtarılmış çocuk olmuştur, yaşayan çocuk olmuştur…

bir çift kırmızı, kedi gözü gibi dikey iki gözle buluştu zeytin yeşili gözler etrafta savaş devam ederken.

_"sersemlet."  
>"avada kadevra."<br>"petrificus totalus"_

"_merhaba Harry bu gün son olacak biliyorsun değil mi? Artık sıkıldım kaçmandan bu sefer öl ve kurtar bu çileden büyücü dünyasını hala umutlananlar var_" diye seslendi buz gibi sesiyle kendine Lord denen büyücü. Gelmiş geçmiş en güçlü karanlık büyücü ve çağın en güçlü büyücüsünü öldürüp o ünvanı kendine alabilen adam ve 26 yaşında bir adam karşısında dikilmek için duruyordu. Harry göz ucuyla arkadaşlarının çekilip alan açtıklarını fark etti. Diğer savaşlarda azalmıştı sadece Lordun en sadık takipçisi Bellatrix ve Harrynin vaftiz babası ve Bellatrixin kuzeni Sirius birbirleriyle savaşıyordu.

"Bu son savaş Tom" dedi Harry lordun gerçek adını kullanarak, adamı sinirlendirmek hoşuna gidiyordu, anne babasını daha bebekken öldüren adamın gözlerine baktı ve 26 yıl boyunca onun yüzünden çektiği acıların hepsini hatırlarken. Etrafına bakındı hızlıca, iki tarafında sayısı artık tek haneli rakamlara düşmüştü, kalanlar sadece en sadıklar ve en asillerdi 10 yıldır devam eden ikinci savaş iki tarafında tüm kaynaklarını tüketmişti ve bu gece sonlanacaktı her şey öyle ya da böyle.. Lordun en sadık ikinci ölüm yiyenine, kadınların lideri olan kadına baktı ve acılarından birini daha hatırladı. Gözünün önünde el yazısıyla yazılmış kelimeler duruyordu, aslında uyandığından beri onu düşünüyordu en azından son günü onunla geçirmek isterdi kızın gözlerini aradı ve son kez siyahlığında kendini bulduktan sonra savaşı başlattı. Arkadaşlarıyla vedalaşmıştı, gerçi Hermione saçmalamamasını herşeyin iyi biteceğini akşam kutlama yapacaklarını söyleydiyse de sıkı sıkı sarılırken gözünden akan yaşı Harry görmüştü. Ron'sa sadece sarılmış bir şey söyleyememişti Hermione'nin elini sıkı sıkı tutarken kendini zor tutmuştu 16 yıllık ailesiyle böyle vedalaşmıştı Harry.

_"Avada Kadevra" " expelliarmus"  
>"protego" "protego maxima"<br>_  
>Voldemort öldüren lanetin ardından her ihtimale karşı silahsızlandırmayı da yollamış gücünü savurgan kullanıyordu aynanda birkaç lanet yapmak.. ancak Harry bu günü yaklaşık 5 yıldır planladığı için bunlara hazırlıklıydı ve o da öğrenmişti çoklu büyü yapmayı. Üstelik saf güçle Voldemortu yenemeyeceğininde farkında olduğundan adamın kendi kendini öldürmesi için koruma büyüsünü geliştirmek için yoldaşlığın en güçlü büyücüleriyle birlikte çalışıyordu.<p>

Yeşil ışın Harry'nin kalkanına çarptığında içinde ki umut balonu söndü, lanetin gücü kalkanının gücünü soğuruyordu, bir matkap gibi kalkan delinirken birden gryffindor kalkanının aslan armasının yanında anka ve kuzgun arması belirmeye başladı ama yeşil ışın sadece yavaşlamıştı Harry'nin gözleri kararırken son gördüğü aslanın boynunun etrafına dolanmış bir yılan oldu…

6 eylül 1998:

_"bugün 4 takımı da buraya toplamam bundan sonraki senelerde turnuvaların değiştiğini açıklamak için."_ Dedi madam Hooch ve gelen fırtınayı bekler. Quidditch stadyumunun ortasındaki çimlerde toplanmış 28 asil ve 28 yedek oyuncu duruyordur ve sessiz olanlar sadece takım kaptanlarıdır. Özellikle küçük sınıflardan olanlar hemen sorulara başlamışlardır.

Madam Hooch Kaptanlar onları susturana kadar bekler ve "_bundan sonra evleriniz adına yarışmayacaksınız takımlar karılacak ve öyle yarışacaksınız. Doğal olarak kupayı bir ev kazanmayacak bunun yerine farklı bir ödül olacak kazanan takım oyuncularının herbirine.."_  
>-ödül ne?<br>-bu gerizekalılarla birlikte mi oynayacağız, daha quaffle'la bludger'ı ayırt edemez bunlar  
>"<em>Bay hoopner sesinizi kesip beni dinlerseniz çok sevinirim."<em> Der sertçe Hooch sonra tekrar sesini yumuşatarak "_ve hoşunuza gider mi bilemem ama oluşturulan takımların her biri dünya ligine kaydedilecek ve diğer okulların takımlarıyla da maç yapacaksınız_."

İşte bu gerçekten fırtınayı koparmaya yetmişti. Çocuklar heyecanla bağırıp sorular sorarken takımların karılacağını 4 kişi hariç unutmuştur onlarda dağılımları merak etmekle meşgullerdir.

"_Malfoy, Potter, Davies, Smith gelin ve buradan sırasıyla 6'şar kağıt seçin_"

Pucey, Slytherin

Summerby, Gryffindor

Weasley, Ronald, Rawenclaw

Samuels, Hufflepuff

Seçme devam ederken Harry henüz hiç slytherin gelmediğine sevinir ve sevgilisinin de kendi takımında olmasına sevinirken Malfoyun en yakınlarından Parkinsonun kendi takımına gelmesiyle ,"_Madam hooch, üzgünüm ama tekrar seçmek istiyorum Slytherinlerle problemim yok ama iki kovalayıcımın kavgalı olmasını istemiyorum ister istemez maçlara yansıtacaklar ve onlar yüzünden yenilmek istemiyorum." der  
>"Mantıklı konuştun Potter, bu yüzden takımın kaybederse ligde okulun adı kötüye çıkar, bayan Weasley lütfen bay Cadwallerla yer değiştirin."<br>-Ama…  
>"tartışma bitti Potter, kovalayıcıların kavgalı değiller gördüğüm kadarıyla. Minervayla konuşmayı dene hala ısrarlıysan bu konuda"<br>_

Ginny elini bırakıp slytherin takımına giderken Harry buz gibi kalmıştır yanına gelip "senle oynamak için ölmüyorum Potter korkma sene bitsede mezun olsak o zaman hak ettiğin gibi davranabilirim sana." Diyen Pansy Parkinsonu duymamıştır bile… 

O gün ortak salonların hepsinde ortak konu konuşuluyordur,  
>-kolejler arası lig kurulmuş…<p>

13 Eylül 1998:  
><em>"3 Gryffindor 1 Ravenclaw 2 Hufflepuff ve 1 Slytherin, o Slytherinde Malfoyun gelecekti karısı. Benim sevgilim nerede? Malfoyun takımında…" <em>diye söylene söylene kahvaltıya inerken yanında sakince aşağı inen Ginny, Ron ve Hermione seslerini çıkartmıyorlardır. Patlayacak yer arayan Harry de madam Hooch'a yönlendiriyordur sinirini…

Masada oturan Fred ve George Weasleyin yanına oturup kahvaltıya başlarken Harry ikizlere dönüp _"akşam 6 da sahada olmanızı istiyorum, gecikme Gryffindordan olmasın"_ diye haber verirken bir yandan da 4 tane kağıt çıkartıp isimleri ve notu yazar.

_**Akşam 6 da herkesin hazır bir şekilde saha da olmasını istiyorum. Uçuş lisanslarınızı unutmayın lige katılım belgeleri için gerekiyor.  
>Potter. <strong>_

Madam Hooch'un huzurunda takımı resmen oluşturup üyeleri birbirine bağlarken gerekli sihirler yapılmış eski düşmanlıkların saha içinde unutulacağına dair yeminler edilmiştir.

"_Hadi bakalım narin taraflarınızı kaldırın da süpürgelerinize binin takım olarak nasılız görmemiz lazım" _dedikten sonra kendi ateş okuna bacağını atar ve topları tutan kayışları açar. Deli gibi uçan topların arasından sesini yükselterek _"tek kale maç yapacağız topu elinde tutan kişi benimle birlikte saldıracak ve diğer iki kovalayıcı savunma yapacaklar, vurucuların biri saldıran biri savunan takımda olacak hadi bakalım. "_ derken elinde tuttuğu quaffle ı kaleciye atar.

"_başla_" diye seslenir geçici kovalayıcı pozisyonundaki Harry.  
>Takımı belki de her takımın en iyi oyuncularından oluşmuştur. İkizler ondadır ki bu okulun en iyi 2 vurucusu demektir. Kendisinin zaten okulun babasından sonra gördüğü en iyi arayıcı olduğu iddia ediliyordur ve Pansy den gayet memnundur, eğer kavgalı olmasalar Ginnyle mükemmel 2 li olurlardı yanlarına bir de Angelina'yı verirlerse İrlanda milli takımının kovalayıcılarına rakip olabilecek kadar iyi olurlardır. Ama hayat kimseyi en iyi şartlarda oynatmaz. "<em>Acaba Ginny yarın ne yapacak Malfoyla<em>" diye düşünüp, antremanı bitirmek için elini düdüğüne götürür.

Yeşil çimlere indiklerinde "_İlk gün için gayet iyi olduğumuzu düşünüyorum, ama lig'i kazanabilmek için çok çalışmamız lazım. ve evet hedefim ligi kazanmak. Hogwarts birincisi olmak çok büyük bir olay olmamalı bu takım için." _Dedikten sonra tek tek hepsinin eksik yanlarını ve güçlü yanlarını söyler ve daha dikkat etmelerini isteyerek soyunma odalarına doğru ilerleyecekken Pansy tarafından bölünür.  
>"<em>Hadi ama Potter cidden ligi kazanmayı mı hedefliyorsun. Bu sene mezun oluyoruz uğraşacak başka işlerin yok mu? dışarda devam eden savaş gibi mesela<em>?" der soğuk bir sesle Slytherin kraliçesi, Ç_ cuk kendi hayatına mı değer vermiyor yoksa aslında Lord'un kazanmasını mı istiyor anlamıyorum ki,_ diye düşünerek.

"_Görende benim canım için endişlendiğini düşünür Parkinson, bence sen bunları sevgiline söylemelisin malum mezun olunca artık babasının korumasında olamayacak kadar yetişkinlerin ligine gireceğiz._"

"_Sırf o işaret yüzünden kendini çok güçlü sanıyorsun deği lmi? Kaleden çıktığın anda son zamanlarını yaşamaya başlayacaksın bu gidişle, Quidditch kupasını da babana gösterirsin artık_"

Harry asasına elini uzatmıştır ki Fred kolundan tutar "Y_apma yoksa Mcgonagall'la uğraşırsın birde, bırak gitsin kendi kendine konuşup duruyor işte Malfoy'un sevgilisi ne beklenebilir ki mükemmel çift_." Diye kendi sinirini bastırıp Harry i sakinleştirmeye çalışır.  
>"<em>Mcgonagall'a gidiyorum bu iş böyle yürümez ve Parkinson, sende benimle geliyorsun. Düş önüme<em>" der ve sinirle formasını çıkartmadan şatoya doğru yürür.

Profesör Mcgonagall, onlar odaya girdiklerinde ödev okuyordur. Gözlüklerinin üstünden bakıp hala formalı olan ikiliye bakar ve;  
>"<em>ilk antreman pek barışçıl gitmedi anlaşılan, ne var Potter<em>?"

"_Değiştirilmesini istiyorum Parkinson'un anlaşamıyoruz sürekli laf sokma telaşında tüm o bağ büyülerine rağmen…_" Der Harry yan yan Pansy'e bakarak.  
>"<em>Bayan Parkinson, eklemek istediğiniz bir şey var mı? Siz de değiştirilmek istiyor musunuz?"<em>  
>"<em>Ekleyeceğim bir şey yok profesör, ve evet değiştirilmeyi hoş karşılarım."<em> Pansy sakin ses tonunu koruyarak onaylar.  
>"<em>Anlıyorum bayan Parkinson, ama ben öyle yapacağımı düşünmüyorum onun yerine aranızda ki sorunları çözmeniz için ikinize de birer hafta ceza veriyorum, birlikte kupa odasını temizleyeceksiniz. Belki tüm okul kupalarını görmek aranızdaki buzların çözülmesine yardımcı olur<em>."  
>"<em>itiraz ediyorum Profesör, bu haksızlık<em>" diye başlayacak olur Harry ama Mcgonagall lafı ağzına tıkarak "_10 gün bu akşamdan itibaren, 11 de kupa salonunda olun. Daha konuşursan daha artar Potter, ve bayan Parkinson umarım bundan sonra kasıtlı olarak bay Potter'a dalaşmanızın takım değişikliğiyle sonuçlanmayacağını anlamışsınızdır. Şimdi gidebilirsiniz_."  
>"<em>Eminim şimdi deli gibi küfrediyordur, ama ne bozuldu Mcgonagall onu dinlemediğinde<em>" diye düşünür ortak salonda kendine bir kaymak birası alıp koltuklardan birine çöken Pansy. "_10 gün kupa parlatmak, neyse çocuklardan birini yollarım iksir içirtip 1günden sonra. Potter temizlesin dursun_" diye düşünür hafifçe sırıtarak. İçeri giren Draco onun bu haline bakıp "_Pansy, iyi misin? Neye sırıtıyorsun antreman çok mu keyifliydi_?"

"_Evet 10 gün ceza aldım mcgonagall'dan üstelik suçsuz yere Pottera da ceza verdirttim_. "  
>"<em>amaç<em>?"

"_sinirlendirmek, Sinirlenince daha yakışıklı oluyor. Fark etmedim deme Draco Malfoy ona nasıl baktığını gördüm, ama şimdi izninle ben yatıyorum canım biraz akşam 11 de cezaya gideceğim malum_" der Pansy, Draco'yu öpüp kızlar yatakhanesine giderken.

Mcgonagall kupa salonuna girdiğinde, cezalı iki öğrencisi de gelmiş birbirlerine uzak köşelere oturmuş onu bekliyorlardır. Klasik slytherin gryffindor tablosu diye düşünür ikiliye bakarken; biri zümrüt yeşili ve gri diğeri kırmızı ve sarı giyinmişlerdi. "_Potter genelde bina renkleriyle göremiyoruz seni bugün neye borçluyuz yoksa bayan Parkinsonun kendi renkleriyle geleceğini öğrenince siz de mi böyle gelmeye karar verdiniz, neyse buraya gelme amacımıza dönelim. Gece 2 ye kadar buradasınız ve ayrı ayrı kupalarda çalışmanızı istemiyorum kupaları birlikte parlatacaksınız aynı anda tek bir kupa ve ayna gibi olmadan yeterince parlamış saymacağım. İyi akşamlar, kolay gelsin gece 2 de görüşürüz ve unutmadan BÜYÜ YOK_" dedi ve dışarı çıktı.

"_iyi iş Parkinson Slytherine 10 puan, böylece savaşa hazırlanamam ve kazanırsınız. Tüm sene cezaya mı bıraktıracaksın beni?" _ der Harry sinirle eline parlatıcı sıvıyı ve bir bez alıp bir kupaya doğru ilerlerken.  
>"<em>fena fikir değilmiş Potter ama çaba göstermem gerektiğini düşünmüyorum, cezaya kalmasan da öleceksin boşuna akşamlarımı senle zehir etmeme gerek yok ve eğer uslu bir çocuk olursan ölmeden önce bişeyler yaşamış olman için bu gece sana bir ödül veririm, söylesene minik weasley'le neler yapıyorsunuz?" <em>der haince sırıtarak Pansy.

"_bunlar seni hiç ilgilendirmez Parkinson ve ayrıca sözlerinden sizin Malfoyla neler yaptığınıza dair gayet net izlenimler aldım ve teşekkürler, istemiyorum ödülünüzü malum bizim binamız cesareti ve sadakati temsil ediyor. Sevgilime sadık olamazsam nasıl bir erkek olurum sonra aman merlin korusun" _der dua eder gibi tıslayarak ve Pansy'i de güldürerek.  
>"<em>Duyan da dürüstlük timsali sanacak geceleri hogwarts koridorlarında öbür Weasleylerle dolaşıp neler yaptığınızı bilmiyoruz sanki, tüm şato biliyor sizi ve muzurluklarınızı ama ne hikmetse hala birkaç ceza dışında yakalanmadınız. Merak etmiyor değilim yoksa Dumbledore'un sana başka bir torpili mi<em> ?"

"_İşimizi yapıp sevgililerimize gidelim Parkinson, ne kadar hızlı davranırsak o kadar çabuk biter. Hadi_", işlerini bitirirken saatler geçmiş arada sırada birkaç kelime dışında konuşmamışlardı Mcgonagall geldiğinde.  
>"<em>Güzel baya kupa parlatmışsınız bu gecelik bu kadar yeter, birkaç gün daha gelirsek kupa salonu biter sonra başka bir yere geçeriz. Artık gidebilirsiniz, iyi geceler<em>", Harry çıkarken dönüp ikisine de iyi geceler diler Pansy'i şaşırtıp Mcgonagall'ı şaşırtmayarak.

Salona gittiğinde saat 2'yi geçiyordur. Ginny onu beklerken şöminenin önünde uyuyakalmış üstüne aldığı kırmızı kumaş yere kaymıştır. Usulca uyandırır Harry ateş kızılı saçlarını öpüp,

"_ben geldim_".

"_hoş geldin hayatım_, _uzun zamandır konuşamıyoruz, seni bekliyordum ama anlaşılan dalmışım_" der Gin yere düşen "lanetler ve karşı lanetler" kitabını alıp.  
>"<em>Yapma Gin, sürekli birlikteyiz eskisinden tek farkımız quidditch'te birlikte olamıyoruz o kadar<em>," diye mırıldanır kulağında doğru kızıl saçlarını okşarken usulca.  
>"<em>Ama sürekli 4'ümüz birlikteyiz, senle mi sevgiliyim. Ron, Hermione ve senle mi bilemiyorum bazen<em>" der saçlarını Harry'nin elinden kurtarıp "_Yok bugün sana saç._"

"_birileri kızmış anlaşılan, o zaman bende gözlerimi kaçırırım bundan sonra_", der gülerek kızın dizlerine yatarken. Zeytin yeşili gözlerini Gin'in gözlerine diker ve "_bu gözleri kaçırırım_" der kocaman kocaman açıp gözlerini.  
>"A<em>man kaçır sanki meraklısı var<em>" der ama sonunda dayanamayarak gülen Gin, uzun saçlarını Harry'nin yüzüne dökerek…

27 Eylül 1998:  
><em>"Quaffle Ginny Weasleyde, şimdi Johnson' a geçiriyor. Tekrar Ginnyde, Fred Weasley tarafından yollanan Bludger Ginny'e isabet etti, bir maçta bu kadar fazla Weasley olması doğru değil utanmasalar kendi takımlarını kuracaklar, Quaffle'ı Pansy Parkinson kapıyor."<em>  
><strong>Yılın ilk karşılaşması geleneksel Slytherin-Gryffindor maçı artık Malfoy-Potter Karşılaşması olarak anılmaya başlanmış. Birde takımların karılmasıyla iyice ortam kızışmıştır.<strong>  
><em>"Parkinson Quaffle'ı sağ delikten geçiriyor ve Potter farkı 20 sayıya düşürmeyi başardı. Durum 90-70 Malfoylar önde.<br>Ginny Weasley Angelina johnson'a eliyle birşeyler işaret ediyor gibi görünüyor sanırım bir çalışılmış bir taktik deneyecekler. Ginny elinde quaffle'la orta alana doğru uçmaya başladı Johnson ve Pucey iki yanında kanatlardan ilerliyor. Parkinson, Summerby ve Stratton onları karşılamak için açıldı. Ginny dalışa geçti, Sanırım şahin kafası hücumunu deneyecekler."_

**Lee maçı anlatmaya devam ederken Malfoy takımının hızına yetişemiyordur çünkü o hücum deneyecekler derken çoktan Ginny dalışa geçmiş zemine doğru hızla alçalıyordur.**

"_malfoylar dağıldı Ginny aşağıda peşinde Parkinson Snitch kovalar gibi manevra yapıyor, abisinin yolladığı bir bludgerdan süpürgesinin etrafında dönerek sıyrıldı. Şu kız 3 yaş daha büyük olsaydı çoktan sevgilim olmuştu"  
>"Johnson maçı anlat" <em>diye araya giren profesör mcgonagall'ın sesi duyulur yankılanan stadyumda.

**Pucey iyice yüksekten, Johnson kale deliklerinin hizasında, Ginny ise topraktan ancak birkaç metre yukarda uçarken Potter kovalayıcıları taktiğin ne olduğunu anlayamamış engelleme umutları sadece bludger'a kalmış bir şekilde kovalarlar.  
><strong>_**"**__Ginny weasley süpürgesinden zıplayıp süpürgesini bir sopa gibi kullanıp quaffle'ı yukarı doğru yollayıp yükselmeye başladı, bu taktik daha önce 1644 dünya kupasında Fransızların kullandığıyla benzer bir taktik, onu geliştirmiş gibi görünüyorlar bakalım Potter buna ne çözüm bulabilecek. Johnson topu tutmadı onun yerine o da süpürgesiyle yukarı vurmayı tercih etti ve kale direklerine doğru fırladı şimdi Ginny ve Johnson kale direklerinin önünde birbirlerinin etrafında dönüyorlar. Pucey topu yakaladı ve dalışa geçti kale direklerine doğru topu kızların ortasına doğru dalışın hızıyla fırlattı. Johnson ve Weasley zıpladı, Johnson topa tekmeyi vuruyor solda ki deliğe doğru, Potter tutucusu Page hangisinin vurmaya çalışacağını tahmin ederken slytherin 100 e 70 öne geçiyor."_

Harry süpürgesinde doğruldu ve takımına baktı, bu son taktik yüzünden dağılan takımını fark daha fazla açılmadan toplaması gerekiyordur. Parkinson'a uçtu. "Pansy kovalayıcıları topla, dağılmasınlar bir arada durun son çalıştığınız sonsuz döngüyü yapın karşı koyamazlar. İkizlere de söyle ikisi de sizi korumak için çembere alsınlar. Ben kendim hallederim bludgerları" Derken Malfoy önünden şimşek gibi geçer, ona bakarken malfoyun takip ettiği minik ışıltıyı görür ve o da küfrederek pansy'e sözünü bitirmeden dalışa geçer. Snitchin birkaç kez manevra yapması sayesinde malfoyla şimdi yan yanadırlar. Arkada Lee'nin sesini duyar "_ Potterlar farkı tekrar azalttılar 20 sayıyla Malfoy yeniyor_" ama düşünecek zamanı yoktur. Snitch'e yaklaşmak için bir atak daha yapar Malfoyla aynı anda. Snitch yükselir, ikili yükselir, snitch döner, ikili döner ve sürekli bir Malfoy bir Potter avantajlı konumdadır. Snitch Gryffindor bina tribünlerine doğru dalışa geçer. İkisi de düşünmeden taraftarların üstüne doğru dalışa geçerler arkada Lee nin sesi duyulurken "**Snitch peşinden iki arayıcıda tribünlere doğru uçuyor ve bu hızla giderlerse çakılmamaları imkansız**"…

Harry gözünü açtığında Hastane kanadındadır. Üstüne eğilmiş hemşire gözünü açtığını görünce söylenir kızgınca ama şefkatli bir sesle"_Neden her maçta sakatlanmak zorundaymış gibi hissediyorsun kendini bilmiyorum. Babana çekmişsin o da bir hafta gelmese merak ederdim eve mi gitti acaba diye, ne olurdu biraz da Lily'e çeksen, yok ama her huyu James her huyu James"  
>"üzgünüm madam pompfrey efendim, umm… acaba maçtan haberiniz var mı?" <em>diye sorar azar yemekten korka korka Harry.

Madam Pompfrey yan tarafını gösterip;_  
>"ikiniz de gryffindor tribünlerine çakıldınız birlikte kim kazandı bilmiyorum<em>."  
>Harry kafasını çevirdiğinde yan yatağında baygın yatan Malfoy'u görür geçen sefer böyle bir dalışa geçtiklerinde Malfoy son anda vazgeçmiş dalıştan çıkmıştı ve Harry Snitch'i yakalamış ama kolunu da kırmıştı. Şimdi ikisi de bir taraflarını kırmışlardır.<p>

İkinci kez uyandığında kapıda toplanmış kalabalığı fark eder vücudunu hissetmeyerek. Madam Pompfrey kapıları kilitlemiştir yine. Anlaşılan hastaları rahatsız etmemeleri için bir de sessizlik büyüsü yapmıştır kapıya. Ayağa kalkıp kırık koluna dikkat ederek Hemşire odasına giderek, _gidip gidemeyeceğini_ sorar.

Gidebileceğini öğrenen Harry'nin kapıya gidip açmasıyla, ses dalgası yüzüne çarpar. Omuzlayan insanlar kalabalığı onu tutmuş bir yere götürüyorlardır. Omuzlara çıkarıldığına göre kazanmışlardır. _Başardım _diye düşünür yüzüne sırıtma yayılırken. Ama nereye gidiyorlardır? Eskiden olsa Gryffindor ortak salonuna giderlerdi ama bugün Gryffindor olarak değil Potter takımı olarak kazanmışlardır. Büyük salona girdiklerini gökyüzünü yansıtan tavanı gördüğünde anlar, Gryffindor masası tüm binalardan insanlarla dolu bir şekilde bir kutlamaya ev sahipliği yapıyordur. İkizlerin getirdiği pastayı görür, süsleme olarak tepesine bugün maçta kullanılan Snitch koyulmuştur. Takım arkadaşlarına yönelik kısa bir konuşmadan sonra ceviz büyüklüğünde ki süsü alıp serbest bırakır tezahuratlar eşliğinde. Snitch büyük salonda uçuşurken pastalar yenilmeye çoktan başlamıştır…

7 eylül 1999:  
>Mezun olalı 3 ay olmuş herkes taraflarına gitmiştir. Yoldaşlığın karargahı olan Grimmauld'da bir masanın etrafına oturmuş 5 kişi toplantıdadırlar.<p>

"_Harry'nin eğitimini üstlenecek kişileri iyi seçmeliyiz, herhangi bir seherbazdan kat ve kat güçlü olmalı, savaşmayı ben öğretebilirim ama iksirlere bulmacalara ve antik büyülerde bilgim o kadar yok_."

"_iksirleri daha önce de ben öğrettim, devam edebilirim ama iksirleri çok kullanacağını sanmıyorum. Çocuğun iksire yeteneği yok_" der Snape, Sirius'a bakmayarak.

"_Bulmacaları Remus, antik büyüleri de ben öğretebilirim_", der yoldaşlığın ve Voldermort'la olan savaşın kalbi Albus Dumbledore.

"_Efendim, saygısızlık etmek istemem ancak yoldaşlığın işleriyle zaten çok yoğunsunuz. Çocuğa vakit ayırabilecek misiniz?"_ der Remus, Siriusun sağından.

"_Yoldaşlığın amacı Voldemort'u durdurmak ve bunun için tek bir umudumuz var. Ben o umuda vakit ayırabilecek miyim? Sanırım yapabilirim Remus. Diğer görevlerimden bazılarını paylaştırabiliriz. Peki bayan Granger ve bay Weasley'in eğitimleri ne olacak onlara da aynı şekilde eğitim vermemiz gerektiğini düşünüyorum. Voldemort'un istenilenler listesinde ilk 10 da olduklarından eminim."_

"_Umm, Profesör Dumbledore efendim, tılsımları neden benim öğretmem gerektiğini hala anlamıyorum. Yoldaşlıkta benden çok daha güçlü büyücüler varken_" o ana kadar sesini çıkarmamış olan beşinci katılımcı Molly Weasley usulca konuşur.

"_Çünkü tılsımlar güçten ziyade yetenek işidir bildiğin gibi Molly ve yoldaşlıkta ki en iyi tılsım ustalarından birisin hatta Lily'den sonra gördüğüm en iyi tılsam ustasının sen olduğunuda söyleyebilirim. Kendine biraz daha güvenmelisin, ayrıca unutmadan animagus çalışmalarına başlamaları lazım üçünün de bu yüzden Minervayla konuştum o konuda onlara o yardımcı olacak_."

Yanan şöminenin ışığında yüzleri görünen arkadaşlarına bakar yaşlı büyücü. Hepsi onun öğrencisi olmuştur okulda ama şimdi hepsi alanlarında usta birer büyücü veya cadılardır ve bu soğuk mutfakta, savaşın en önemli kararlarından biri o an itibariyle verilmiştir.

8 Eylül 1999:

"_Harry, odaklanmalısın kafan başka yerlerde gibisin. Unutma, asanı çıkarttığın anda kafandan her şey uçup gitmeli sadece savaşa odaklanmalısın_" dedi salonun öbür ucundan Sirius. Grimmauld'un büyük salonu mobilyalardan arındırılmış. Yapay bir savaş alanını yansıtacak şekilde büyülenmiştir, şimdiki hali ise Londra ara sokaklarından biridir. Orada bir çöp konteynırı, iki tarafta apartman duvarları. Yerde mazgallar…  
>"<em>Tamam dikkat ederim, Sirius ama<em>-" Sözünü bitiremeden yana yuvarlanmak zorunda kaldı çünkü Sirius bitirmesini beklemeden yeni bir büyü yollamıştı. Bağıran Sirius'u duydu "_Rakibine karşı asla gardını indirme. Ben bile olsam_"  
>Harry dersin özünü anlamıştır. Asla tereddüt etme, asla zayıflık gösterme, asla başka yere bakma, asla öldürmekten korkma gibi bir sürü şey. Saklandığı çöp kutusunun arkasından başını çıkarıp bağırır "<strong>Expulso<strong>" ama etkili olmasını pek beklemez. Sadece siriusun dikkatini birazcık dağıtabilse tekrar savaş pozisyonuna geçebilirdir ve amacına ulaştığını farkeder.  
>Sirius büyünün yönünü değiştirirken Harry saklandığı yerden fırlar ve tekrar karşısına geçer. "<strong>Expelliarmus<strong>"

"**Protego**, Güzel demek sonunda oyna katılmaya karar verdin", dedi Sirius ağzında kocaman bir sırıtmayla.

Harry kendi büyüsünden kaçmak için yana çekilip tekrar bir büyü yollar. Bir süre böyle devam ettikten sonra Sirius sıkılmaya başlamış olacaktır ki, bir büyü yollayıp Harry'e doğru koşmaya başlar. Harry büyüyü savuşturup Sirius'a yeni bir büyü yolladığı zamansa etrafında dönerek kaybolur ve Harry'nin arkasında belirir. Asasını Harry'nin sırtına dayayıp "_Öldün_" dedikten sonra.

"_Cisimlenmeyi sadece ulaşım aracı olarak görmeyi bırakmalısın, gördüğün gibi savaşta çok çok kullanışlı olabiliyor. Tabi eğer karşı taraf cisimlenme kalkanı koymadıysa. Ron, sıra sende_" duvar tarafında özel bir bölmede oturan insanlara dönüp kızıl saçlıya işaret ederek.

Gün hızlı başlamıştır, kahvaltıdan hemen sonra salona çıkıp savaşmaya başlamış, bazen teke tek bazen ikili olarak savaşıyorlardır. Öğlen yemeği geldiğinde Sirius hariç hepsi yorgunluktan bezmiş bir şekilde dün gece toplantı yapılan masaya kendilerini bıraktılar.  
>"<em>Daha yeni başlıyorsunuz çocuklar, hemen yorulmamalısınız, gerçek bir savaşta bunun 4-5 katı yorulacaksınız.<em>", der Sirius yemeği hazırlayan Molly'e yardım ederken.

"_Öğleden sonra bana yardım etmenizi istiyorum. Hem de yeteneklerinizin sınırlarını görmüş oluruz böylece. Akşama da profesör Mcgonagall gelecek_ " der bayan Weasley hepsinin tabaklarına biraz patatesli yumurta koyarken.

Çocuklar, her zaman kendilerine iyi davranan şımartan Ron'un annesinde ki bu ciddiyete şaşırmışlarsa da belli etmemeye çalışırlar ama bir konu daha vardır,  
>"<em>Profesör Mcgonagall niye geliyor? Biçim değiştirme dersi de mi alıyoruz yoksa?<em>" diye sordu Ron biraz ekmek atıp ağzına.

"_Animagus dönüşümünü başarmanız için yardım edecek, tek başınıza çok uzun süreceğinden yardımla halledeceksiniz. Ayrıca biçim değiştirmede öğreneceksiniz bu arada tabii ki._", der Sirius dönüp Ron'a bakmadan. Animagus olacaklarını üçü de bilmiyordur, şuana kadar.  
>"<em>İyide çok gerekli mi animagus olmamız. Yani demek istediğim savaşta dönüşmek pek işe yaramayacaktır<em>." Diye sordu Harry şaşkınlığını saklayamayarak.

"_Ben animagus formum sayesinde hala hayattayım bunu unutmayın, O'ndan bu sayede kaçmıştım."_ Diye cevaplar soğuk bir sesle Sirius. Esaret zamanlarını hatırladıkça yüzü bembeyaz oluyordur hala, 5 yıl geçmiştir kaçalı ama hala işkencelerin izleri silinememiştir.  
>Yemek geldiğinde hepsi sessizce yediler. Akıllarında ise okuldan mezun olmanın o kadarda özgürlük demek olmadığı düşüncesi vardı. <em>Acaba Pansy ne yapıyordur şimdi,<em> diye düşünmeden edemedi Harry. kızın ailesinin tamamı ölüm yiyendi ve o da mezun olduğu zaman Voldemort'un saflarına katılmıştı.

Yemekler toplandıktan sonra üçlü ve bayan Weasley, bayan Weasley'in bulup getirdiği bir sandıktaki eşyaları tanımlayıp üstlerinde ki tılsımları kırmaya uğraştılar. Basit tılsımlar haricinde başarılı olabilen bir tek Hermioneydi. 3 saat uğraştıktan sonra bayan Weasley yeteneklerinin sınırlarını anlamış olacak ki uğraşlarını bıraktırıp tılsımlarla ilgili teorik ders vermeye başlar.

"_Bir labirentte ilerlediğinizi düşünün, ki sen zaten daha önce gerçek anlamda bunu yaptın Harry. Labirentte güç veya hızdan ziyade yetenek ve hisler öne çıkar_." Diye başlayıp bir tahta çağırıp üstüne birkaç bulmaca çizer asasının birkaç hareketiyle.

"_Bundan sonra her gün en az 1 saat böyle bulmacalar çözeceksiniz ve birbirinizden yardım almadan. Kalkanlara bakış açınız değişecek onlar aslında sadece birer kapılar ve onları açmayı bilirseniz, bir maymuncuğunuz varsa, hiçbir kapının açılması imkansız değildir_." Deyip onları problemlerle baş başa bırakıp başka ders materyalleri bulmak için arkasında ki dolaba gider ve birkaç parça çıkarıp çocukların arkasında hazırlamaya başlar.

Yarım saat kadar karışmadan çocukların düşünmesini izleyip, arkada sırıtarak, sonra Harry ve Ron'a kapının dışında beklemelerini söyler ve çocuklar çıktıktan sonra kapıya mühür büyüsü yaparak Hermione'ye döner.

"_ilk problem için çözümün nedir_?" der sarmaşıklarla dolaşık bir gülün temsili vardır ve turuncu-sarı gülün üstünde "V" harfi vardır.

"_Dikenlerin zorluk veya çile olduğu çok açık, gül ilk bakışta aşk gibi duruyor ama "V" harfi olmasaydı. V harfi işin içine girince aşktan çıkıyor iş… bence başarıya ulaşmak için çekilmesi gereken çileyi ifade ediyor dikenler ama emin olamıyorum_."

"_bu soruyu bir sfenks sorsaydı sana ve sfenksin pençeleri arasında tuttuğu ödül Harry veya Ron'un hayatı olsaydı bu cevabı mı verirdin Hermione_" der Molly kendine hiç yakışmayan bir sesle. Ama çocukları gerçek hayata hazırlıyorlardır ve gerçek hayat acımasızdır, bunu gerçekten yaşayacaklardır.

Gözleri büyüyen kız, kendini toplamak için biraz daha düşünür, _"evet zafere giden yolda çekilen çile kutsaldır_ " der.

Molly gülümseyerek "_Doğru, gerçi sana V göründüğünü bilmiyordum üç bilmecede her birinize benzer ama farklı görünüyorlar. Peki ikinci hakkında ki düşüncen nedir?_" diye sorar buna cevap gelmeyeceğini bilerek. Bu bulmaca Dumbledore'un kendisinin bir saat düşünmeden çözemediği bir bulmacadır aslında bulmaca bile değildir piramitlerin girişinde buldukları bir şifredir.

Mcgonagall geldiğinde her biri hem fiziksel hem de aşırı düşünmekten yorulmuş ve buna rağmen ne Sirius'u ne de Molly'i tatmin edecek performanslar çıkaramamışlardı Hermione sadece birini bilirken diğer ikisi onu da çözememiştir, Molly'nin bilmecelerinim. Ve Mcgonagall'ın ikisindende fazla yoracağından eminlerdir.

"_iyi akşamlar çocuklar nasılsınız?"_

"_sağolun profesör, yorgun ama henüz parçalanmadık"_ der üçü bir ağızdan benzer sözlerle.

"_biraz dinlenmek ister misiniz başlamadan önce?"_

Üçü de kesinlikle en beklenmedik soruyu duyunca şaşırıp sevinçle kabul ederler.

"_peki o zaman şu minderlere oturun lütfen ve gözlerinizi kapatın"_ der ve odayı bir anda duvarlarından şelaleler akan bir mağara görüntüsüne büründürüp karşılarına oturur ve çayını yudumlayarak konuşur:

"şimdi _zihninizi tamamen boşaltmanızı istiyorum zihinbend eğitiminde ki gibi ama boşaltırken aynı zamanda seçtiğiniz bir hayvanı da canlandıracaksınız. Yani zihninizde sadece o hayvanın olmasını istiyorum ve seçtiğiniz hayvanları diğerleri bilmesin sürpriz olsun daha eğlenceli_" der hafifçe gülümseyip gözleri kapalı çocuklara.

"_biliyordum öylece oturmamıza izin vermeyeceğini_" diye mırıldanır Ron şelale sesleri arasından Harry'e.

"ayrıca canlandırdığınız hayvanı imgelemek yetmez üstünde ki tüyleri en ince ayrıntısına kadar hayal etmeniz, canlandırmanız lazım, renklerini, biçimini kaslarını, atan kalbini, ve hatta sinirlerini bile ezbere bilmeniz gerekir o formu almak için."

Bir saat kadar şelale sesleri altında çocuklar düşünürken. Mcgonagall oturmuş kitabını okuyordur. Saatine bakar ve bir saat dolduktan sonra "_bugünlük bu kadar yeter çocuklar, ama ilk günden ödev vermek zorundayım. Her akşam uyurken zihninizde animagus formunuzun imgelenmiş bir halde olmasını istiyorum, uyurken onu göreceksiniz, rüyanızda onu göreceksiniz, uyanıkken aklınızın bir yanı sürekli olarak onda olacak. Ve ayrıca anatomi atlaslarından seçtiğiniz hayvanın fiziksel özelliklerini inceleyip kaslarını sinirlerini her şeyini çalışacaksınız… şimdi yemeğe gidelim aşağıya bakalım ne var akşam yemeğinde._"

15 Kasım 1998:

İlk maçlarının üstünden bir ay geçmiş diğer takımlarda ilk Hogwarts-içi maçlarını tamamlamışken, Potter takımı birbirlerine iyice alışmış antremanlarda hiçbir sıkıntı yaşamıyor sürekli yeni taktikler çalışıyor ve onları geliştirmeye çalışıyorlardır. Malfoyların ilk maçta geliştirdikleri taktiği çoktan çözmüş karşı savunmayı nasıl yapacaklarını da çalışmışlardır ama her maçta her takımın yeni bir şeylerle geleceğini bildiklerinden, sürekli yeni şeyler geliştirip onlara karşı savunma da oluşturmaya çalışıyorlardır. Yine böyle bir akşamda takım olarak gölün yanında quidditch sahasını görecek şekilde serilmiş bir şekilde hepsinin önünde kağıtlar ayakta Fred tahtanın başında kendi geliştirdiği formülü açıklıyordur. "_normalde birimiz Harry'i diğerimiz quaffle'ı koruyor-kovalıyor buda ters taraflardayken pozisyon değiştirmeyi çok zorlaştırıyor. Hemde çok yoruluyoruz George'la bir oraya bir buraya uçarak"_ deyip balkabağı suyundan bir yudum alıp devam eder " _bunun yerine birimiz, bizim kaleyle saha ortasının ortasında, öbürümüz simetriğinin olduğu alanda uçup kim oradaysa korumak daha iyi olabilir."_

"_iyi de hem Harry, hem biz aynı alanda olduğumuzda ne yapacaksınız"_

"_işte o yılanların zümrüt leydisi, bizim de düşündüğümüz ve çözüm bulduğumuz bir sorundu_." Diyerek zıplayıp ayaka kalkan George "_o az önce bahsettiğimiz noktalar anchor-pointlerimiz olacak bizim iki grupta aynı yarı sahada olduğunda ters taraftaki boş durmayacak elbette o da bu tarafa gelecek ama birliktelik bozulduğu anda kendi sahasına uçacak.. yine yorulacağız ama yer değiştirirken vakit kaybetmeyeceğiz bu sayede…"_

Fikir tartışılıp antremanda denenmek üzere işaretlenirken herkes sırayla fikirlerini sunar, Harry düşünür, Pansy ne zaman yılanların zümrüt leydisi olmuştur. Kendi ne zaman "Harry" olmuştur, geçen bir buçuk ayda neler değişmiştir. Malfoyun takımındaki Ginny de aslında o çocuğun o kadar pislik olmadığına inandığını söylemiştir zaten, Harry de tamamen aynı fikirdedir Pansy için.

"_Harry, HEY_" bembeyaz kızın sesiyle ortama döner

"_dalmışım ne diyorduk_"

"_bir daha ki maçta tehlikeli bir şeye girişmemen gerektiğini konuşuyoruz üst üste 2 maçımız var ve durmstrang'tan bi takımla. Ligi kazanacaksak kaybetme lüksümüz yok_."

"_olur tamam sıkıntılı hareketlere girişmem, benim şimdi biraz başım ağrıyor sanırım hastane kanadına gideceğim, pansy bu arada seni kaptan yardımcısı atıyorum sorumluluklarını yerine getir ben yokken_" der hafifçe gülüp elindeki çikolata kurbağa parçasının son parçasını da ağzına atar ve şatoya doğru, arkasından Fred'in "_bizde biraz baş-ağrısı geçiren pastil var istersen verelim_" sözleriyle yürümeye başlar.

Bugün neler olduğunu merak ederek oturur genç kız ortak salonda, iki hafta önce odasına kapanmış her şeyi düşünmüştür, ilk defa Harry dediği gün akşam kendine sinirden köpürmüştür sonrasında ise gelen kabulle birlikte rahatlamıştır ve onu ilk kabul edenler şaşırtıcı olmayacak şekilde zümrüt leydi lakabını takmışlardır. Acaba şimdi Harry de aynı ikilemde midir? Şakalaşmadan sonra dalmıştır, diğerleri bunu fark etmese de Pansy fark etmiştir ve bu hiç hoşuna gitmemektedir. Yatakhane ye gidip yeni taktikler düşünürken elinde ki hareketli minik tahta da görünen iki minik figür el sallayıp Pansy'e bağırıyorlardır ilgisini çekmek için.

22 kasım 1998:

Smith-Potter karşılaşması yapılmış herkes kutlama yapmak için Harry'nin, yine, hastane kanadından çıkmasını bekliyorken büyük salon hazır, herkes hazır, bekliyorlardır. Harry, tehlikeli bir şey yapmayacağına dair söz verdiğini hatırlıyordur, Pansy'e söz vermiştir zarar görmeyeceğine. "_iyide benim zarar görmem onların lehine neden quidditch'i bu kadar önemsemeye başladı ki maç sırasında ölsem direk savaş kaybedilir. Bunun için çabalasa anlarım ama tersine çabalıyor_" diye düşünceler gezinirken madam pompfrey son kontrollerini yapıp kırık burnunu yerine oturtup bir ağrı kesici içirip _artık gidebileceğini_ söyler.

"_ve yine Potter yine potter, hep potter kazanıyor hep potter, artık yenilir dedik. Ama yenilmedi, bir daha kazanmaz dedik daha da kazandı. Acaba yenilmez armada mı yapacaklar bu sene_" diye röportaj alır gibi sorular soran ikizler Pansyin iki yanına oturmuş kızı kıskaca alıyorlardır, o da kahkahalar atarak "_isteyen istediği gibi düşünür, çok çalıştık hak ettik, Harry öyle sevinir, Ben böyle sevinirim herkes kimsenin sevinmesine karışamaz. Benim yorumlamam budur_" tarzında demeçler veriyordur. Hufflepuff'ın Potter temsilcisi Summerby kahkahalar eşliğinde kaymak birasına gömülürken Mcgonagall Harry'nin arkasından salona girip elinde tuttuğu gelecek postası ekiyle gruba doğru ilerler, sesler kesilir ve profesör dinlenir.

"tebrikler _çocuklar artık hepiniz gazeteye çıktınız. Birer ünlüsünüz_" der gülerek en yakında ki keklerden bir tane ağzına atıp. Hiç biri daha önce mcgonagall'ı böyle görmemiştir, belki sadece bölüm kupasını kazandıklarında, gözlerinde oluşan parlaklık benziyordur, çocuklarıyla gurur duyuyordur. Sesi ciddileşerek devam eder " _puan durumu ve lig fikstürünü de yayınlamışlar, şuanda ligde 3. Sıradasınız, Davies'in takımı hogwarts içinde ikinci genelde 6. Malfoylar 7. Hufflepuff 10. , yarın ki rakibiniz şuan 2. Onlarında mağlubiyeti yok, umarım yarın ilklerini yaşarlar. Çok fazla eğlenmeyin yarın dinlenmiş olmanızı istiyorum ve Harry, benimle gel_" dedikten sonra hepsine iyi akşamlar dileyip tekrar salondan çıkıp koridorda Harry'i bekler;

"_buyurun profesör, niye çağırdınız beni. Bir şey mi oldu?"_

"_Dumbledore bunu iletmemi istedi sana_" diyerek bir kağıt tutuşturur eline "_içeri girmeden oku, ayrıca bu da benden" diyip asasıyla odasından çağırdığı bir paketi verir, güzel günler yaşadığınızı hatırlamanız için_" der ve merdivenlerde kaybolur Mcgonagall.

**Maçtan sonraki gece sakatlanmamış olursan akşam 11 de odama gel biraz konuşmak istiyorum. Maçta başarılar.**

** A.P.B.W.D.**

Kağıt yanıp yok olurken paketi alıp arkadaşlarının yanına, kutlamaya döner ve hep beraber paketi açarlar. İçinde aynı fotoğraf çoğaltılmış bir şekilde duruyordur takım resmiyete dökülürken çekilen fotoğrafa bakarlar hepsi ayrı ayrı.

hepsi gülüyordur, hepsi mutludur. Tutucuları Page, fred, George ve Summerby omuz omuza poz verirlerken Stratton dörtlünün arkalarından üstlerine atlarmış gibi çıkmış, pansy ve Harry ise sırt sırta vermiş takımın önüne oturmuşlardır.

Hepsi dağılırken ellerinde sıkı sıkı tuttukları fotoğraflarla birbirlerine iyi geceler dileyip yatakhanelerine gider ve ertesi gün ki büyük maç için hepsi iyi bir uyku çekmelidirler.

23 Kasım 1998

"**Sezonun ilk okullar arası maçına hoş geldiniz, ben sunucunuz Lee Johnson size iyi seyirler diliyorum ve misafirperver davranmanızı bekliyorum misafirlerimize, yani profesör dumbledore öyle istiyor açıkcası**" sesleriyle stadyumdan bir gülme dalgası yükselir ardından tekrar Lee nin sesi "**AH profesör mcgonagall yanlış anladınız**" ve bir kez daha gülme dalgası yükselir.

"**evet misafir takım sahaya çıkıyor, takım kaptanı ve arayıcı Violeta , kovalayıcılar sırasıyla yanko vasil ve vladislav, vurucular teodora ve teodon, kardeşler mi acaba, tutucu viktor. Evet tezahuratlar lütfen misafirlerimiz için**"

Soyunma odasında takımını son konuşma için toplamış Harry formalarını giymiş, kızıl-yeşil formalarını, takımına bakar ve "_uzatmayacağım, iyi çalıştık iyi uçuyoruz. Görelim bakalım bizden iyiler mi kötüler mi? Herkese iyi şanslar_" der ve çimenliğe ilk adımını atar.

Tezahuratların arasında bağırmak zorunda kalan Lee'nin sesi zor duyuluyordur, tüm hogwarts tezahurat yapıyordur, çoğu slytherin dahil. "**evet ve Potter takımı sahaya çıkıyor sırasıyla; takım kaptanı ve arayıcı Harry, kovalayıcılar Pansy, Jason ve Jeremy, vurucular fred ve george, bak bunlar kardeş işte, tutucu page. İki takım sahanın ortasında süpürgeleri ellerinde dizildiler, kaptanlar el sıkışıyor ve madam hoochun düdüğüyle birlikte maç başlıyor." **

**Top şimdi Vasil'de, son hızla gidiyor ve parkinson'u geçti, topu yanko ya geçiriyor, tekrar vasil, vladislav. Vladislav, Page ile karşı karşıya ve sol çemberden sayı yapıyor , potterlar 10-0 geride. Page oynu başlatıyor, Parkinson hızlıca Summerby'e geçiriyor, Stratton, tekrar summerby, Parkinson. Malfoy maçında yaptıkları sonsuz döngüye başlıyor gibi görünüyorlar. Üç kovalayıcı birbirlerine yaklaştı, Parkinson ortada Summerby ve Stratton etrafında son hızla dönerek ilerliyorlar ve sürekli top el değiştiriyor fred weasley üçününde etrafında dönerek bludgerları savuşturuyor, karşı takımın buna bir cevap bulması lazım yoksa her atakta aynı şeyi yapacak gibi görünüyor Potterlar ve durum 10-10**

Maç gittikçe kızışır karşı tarafta kendi hareketlerini uygularken aslında gerçekten takımın iyi olduğunu düşünür Harry, Viktoria'nın da Viktor Krum'un kuzeni olduğunu ve onun çalıştırdığını zaten daha önceden duymuştur, yani na-mağlup olmaları hiçte şans eseri değildir. Ve üstelik bu da yetmezmiş gibi özel snitch kullanılacaktır alınan karara göre ligler arası maçlarda, dünya kupası maçlarında kullanılan snitchlerden, ve henüz parıltısını bile görmemiştir Harry.

Viktoria 80-60 Potter

**Potter dalışa geçti Viktoria da peşinden dalışa geçti hızla alçalıyorlar Snitch'i görüp görmediklerini bilemiyoruz ama Viktoria dalıştan çıkıyor ve yükselerek Potter kalelerine doğru uçuyor. Potter'ın kendisi de çıktı dalıştan sanırım aldatmacaydı… bu sefer Harry Viktoria'yı yakalamaya çalışıyor ama aradaki fark çok fazla ve snitch orada kale direklerinin yanında buradan bile görülebiliyor.  
>Page kaleleri boşaltıp Viktoria'nın önünü kesmek için üstüne doğru uçmaya başladı. Ve madam hooch düdüğünü çalıyor Page'e bağırarak Potter aleyhine çift penaltı veriyor. Page penaltıyı kurtaramıyor ama pek üzgün bir hali olduğu söylenemez. Durum 100-60 fark gittikçe açılıyor.<strong>

Harry aldatmacanın başarısız olmasıyla kendine küfrederken viktoria'ya yetişemeyeceğini anladığında kaybettiklerini düşünürken. Page'in maçı kurtarmasıyla sevinir ve yanından geçerken bir teşekkür bağırıp snitch'i aramaya devam eder. Pansy'nin yanından geçerken ikizlere söyle kimseyi korumasınlar sadece onlara saldırsınlar biri viktoria'yı hiç bırakmasın öbürü kovalayıcıları biz kendimiz kaçmak zorundayız bludgerlardan yoksa kaybedeceğiz" demesinin karşılığında hızlı bir baş sallamasıyla ödüllendirilir.  
>yaptıkları taktik değişikliği kovalayıcıları biraz rahatlatmışken Viktoria'yı pek etkilememiştir. Kız ustaca her bludgerdan kurtuluyor vurucularının onu kurtarmasına gerek bile kalmıyordur. En sonunda ikizlerin ikisininde kovalayıcılara saldırması kararını almak zorunda kalan Potterlar'ın en büyük korkusu Viktoria'nın snitch'i yakalaması olmuştur çünkü fark kapanmıştır.<p>

Viktoria 130 – 120 Potter  
>maçın artık herkes yorulmuş Lee bile neredeyse sadece golleri söylerken potterlar 330-280 öne geçmiştir. Ve Harry madam Hooch'a ara işareti verir ve oyun durur.<p>

İki takım oyuncuları da aşağıda toplandığında Harry, Viktorianın yanına gidip;

"_çok iyisiniz, zevkli maç oluyor. Ama üç saati çoktan doldurduk ve hepimizin dinlenmeye ihtiyacı var maçı durduralım mı?_ (quidditch kurallarına göre iki takım kaptanınında onayıyla uzayan maçlar birkaç saat aradan sonra devam etmek üzere durdurulabilirler )

"_5 dakika daha bekleseydin ben teklif edecektim. Ve teşekkürler, ama kimin daha iyi olduğunu henüz kestiremiyorum sizde gayet iyisiniz_" der gülerek

"_o zaman 1 saat sonra?" _

"_olur_" der el sıkışıp tekrar madam hooch'un yanına gidip kararlarını bildirdikten sonra kendi takımlarının yanına giderken Viktoria arkadan bağırır "_hey Potter akşam ki baloda kavalyem olsana"_

"_sevgilimin beni öldürmeyeceğini bilsem seve seve gelirdim ama kavalyen yoksa bir tane bulayım iyisinden_" diye bağırır geri dönüp sırıtarak sonra takım arkadaşlarına dönüp "_bulgaristanda kızlar teklif ediyormuş_" der ve hep beraber gülerler.

"_burada da kızlar teklif ediyor aslında Potter, sadece erkekler bunu anlayamacak kadar aptallar_" diyen Pansy'e ise sadece _"snitch'i yakalayamadım diye mi Potter oldum, Parkinson_" yanıtı gelir şakayla karışık.

Dinlenme odasına geçtiklerinde hepsi hemen koltuklara atlarlar, Harry de mutfaklara haber veren bir not yazıp yolladıktan sonra aynı işlemi yapar ve "page resmen bugün hayatımı kurtardın, sağol dostum"

"yetişemeyecektin, aklıma direk o geldi. Pişman değilim bir daha olsa bir daha yaparım" der gülerek Page. yiyecek bir şeyler gelirken hepsi bir anda üşüşür sadece Pansy bir an bekledikten sonra gider, dalmıştır, yemeğin geldiğini milletin bir anda koşmasından ilerlerken dönen Harry eline iki tabak tutuşturur ve tekrar geri dönüp içecek doldurup koltuğa gelir ve tekini Pansy'e uzatır.

"Sağol. Bu arada weasleyler'i kullanma yöntemini sevdim ve gerçekten işe yaradı."

"**Maç tekrar başlarken, iki takımda biraz olsun dinlenmiş bir şekilde sahaya çıkıyorlar, seyircilerimizde tazelenmiş enerjileriyle tekrar aramızdalar, mutfakta ki cinlerimize teşekkürlerimizi sunuyoruz bizi sevip, doyurdukları için şimdi top misafir takım kalecisi Viktorda ve oyun madam hooch'un düdüğüyle tekrar başlıyor…"**

**Snitch'i Viktoria yakalıyor ama Potterlar kazanıyor 30 puan farkla. İki takımda artık tükenmenin eşiğinde olduğundan daha fazla uzatmak istemiyor sanırım viktoria, veya akşam ki baloyu kaçırmak istemiyorlar. aldığım duyuma göre iki takım kaptanı birlikte gidecekmiş baloya bakalım Ginevra Weasley ne diyecek bu duruma" **yorumlarına devam edecekken Mcgonagall tarafından bir silencio ile susturulur.

İki takımda aşağı indiklerinde 7 saat süren maç yüzünden tüm kasları tutulmuş bir şekilde el sıkışırlar ve birbirlerini tebrik ederler Viktoria Pansy ile Harry'nin yanına gelip

"_ikinizi de tebrik ediyorum mükemmel kaptan ve yardımcısısınız, maçı çok iyi takip ettin Harry ve Pansy sende Harry'nin kararlarını mükemmel bir şekilde uyguladın. Ne yazık ki sizin o ikizlerle yaptığınız saldırılara karşı koyacak bir çözüm bulamadım_."

"_ilk defa uzun süren bir maçta oynadım bizimkiler genelde 2 saat maksimum 3 saat içinde biterler. Ve şimdiye kadar oynadığım en iyi takımdınız ve gördüğüm en iyi arayıcı olduğunu rahatça söyleyebilirim, ki Viktor Krumun kendisini de izlemiştim dünya kupası finallerinde_" diyerek el sıkışır Pansy karşı takım kaptanıyla. Aynı sözleri Harry de söyler ve akşam görüşürüzlerle iki takım ayrılırlar.

Soyunma odasında kutlama resmi olarak başlamıştır herkes birbirine sarılır ve kutlarken Pansy de kutlamalardan nasibini almış ve artık alışmış olarak ikizlerin birinin omzuna çıkmış bir o tarafa bir bu tarafa götürülüyordur, takımın tek kızı olarak.

Leonard Cohen- dance me to end of love

Dumbledore'un seçtiği şarkılar çalarken çiftler büyüklü küçüklü bir sürü pistte insanlar dans ederken küçük pistlerden birinde Ginny ve Harry dans etmektedirler. Ginny harry'nin omzuna yaslıyken akşamın başından beri doğru düzgün konuşmamış, bişeylere kafası takıldığı belli, konuşur

"_Harry sen benim ilk aşkımsın biliyorsun, ama…_"

"_Gin, biliyorum ve seni seviyorum ilk ilişkim olduğunu biliyorsun ilk aşkımsın sen de_ ."

"_Harry… Kesme lütfen_," der ve devam eder kızıl saçlı kız yüzünü Harry'nin omuzlarına gömerek. Gözlerine bakabileceğine güvenmez. "_sanırım artık seni istemiyorum Harry, hala çok seviyorum, ilk aşkımsın, en uzun ilişkimsin ama sanırım artık aşk bitti sadece arkadaşlığımız kaldı geriye… bilmiyorum Harry_"

"_Gin… sorun ne? Kıracak bir şey mi yaptım? Biliyorum görüşemiyoruz artık ama son sınıftan dolayı ve mezuniyet olayları bu lig. Neredeyse mcgonagall'dan zaman döndürücü isteyeceğim_."

" _Hata yok Harry, sadece artık eskisi gibi değilim ve başkasından hoşlanmaya başladım, ne sana ne de kendime bunu yapabilirim artık. Lütfen anlayışla karşıla beni, benimle aşkımızın sonuna dans et Harry._" Deyip gözlerini kapatırken eski sevgilisinin omzuna yaslanır "_özür dilerim_" diye fısıldar Harry'e, bir aşk daha biterken birkaç pist ötede başka bir çift de aynı konuşmayı yapıyordur. "_Pansy hayatım, başka birini buldum. Ama üzgünüm isim veremem. Her zaman en yakın dostum oldun biliyorsun ama bu ismi vermem, veremem. Ha birde şuan seni terk ediyorum sanırım_" der gülerek, zaten her zaman sevgiliden ziyade dostlukları daha etkin olmuştur. Dışarıya karşı sevgilidirler evet ama içerde aslında birbirlerine aşık değillerdir. Bunu yıllardır ikiside biliyordur ama slytherin kralı ve kraliçesi imajını bozmamışlardır.

"_sorun değil, Draco hayatım_" der pis pis sırıtan pansy "_bir parça daha beklesen ben söyleyecektim, ayrılmak istiyorum resmen diye, başka planlarım var benim de_"

"_o halde, aşkımıza bebeğim_" der gülerek ve kızı yavaşça etrafında çevirir.

O gece partiden sonra herkes yataklarına gider Harry ise bugün resmen her şeyde başarısız olduğu düşüncesiyle bugün ki ilk başarısızlığını aldığı yere, quidditch stadyumuna, gider kafasında düşüncelerle. Evet, o da başkasından hoşlanmıştır ama bastırmıştır. O Gryffindordur Ginny'e sadıktır ve Ginny'e âşıktır, kendi kafasında aşkını ispatlamıştır tekrar tekrar. Ama içinde bir yerlerde de hiçbir zaman gerçekten aşık değildir Ginny'e, sevgilidirler evet sevmiştir de ama savaştan sağ çıkarlarsa hayatını adayacağı kadın mıdır bilememiştir. Ginny her zaman dostu olmuştur, her zaman çok yakındırlar, çok iyi sevgili de olmuşlardır. ama bilmiyordur Harry, terk edilmek içini o kadar da acıtmamıştır. Şaşırtmıştır ama acıtmamıştır. İçten içe bekliyor, hatta istiyordur.

Süpürgesinde değişik hareoketler denerken, havada daire çizer, ters maymun tutuşunu denerken rüzgarı saçlarında hissederek rahatlar, hızlanır soğuk havaya rağmen yükseklere çıkıp dalışa geçer ve çarpmasına ramak kala dalıştan çıkar kanına adrenalin pompalanırken gözü, sahaya elinde süpürgesiyle giren kızı görmez. Sesini duyana kadar, geldiğini bilmez.

"_Ne oldu Potter, 7 saat yetmedi mi sana bugün_" der simsiyah saçları toplanmış olmasına rağmen büyüyle yapıştırılmadığından rüzgarda arkasında dalgalanırken.

"_sadece canım uçmak istedi Pansy, ve bir anda tekrar Potter oldum. Neden?"_

"_bir anda Harry olduğunda sorun yoktu. Şimdi tekrar Potter'a mı şaşırıyorsun. Unutma ben slytherin kraliçesiydim. Eh gerçi artık kraliçe değilim. Sanırım sadece zümrüt leydilikle idare edeceğim. Ben kafa dağıtmaya geldim sen ne yapıyorsun burada Potter?"_

Kızın sözlerinin doğruluğu midesine otururken _doğru o en nihayetinde slytherin_ diye düşündü.

"_gerçekten merak ediyor musun Parkinson ?_" der kırgın bir sesle Harry. Genç kız fark ettirmeden arkadaşları olmuştur hepsinin, buzları ustaca eritmiş. onlar için yılanların zümrüt leydisi ve Pansy olmuştur. Lig gerçekten arkadaşlık yaratmıştır aralarında ve tanıdığına mutludur Harry Pansy'i ama sözleriyle gerçekler kafasına oturtulurken içi acır, üzülür.

"_Şakaydı Harry, öğlen o an kızgındım sana gergindim birde maçın uzamasından dolayı. Şimdi de inadına öyle dedim. Senin neye canın sıkkın_ "diye sordu Harry'nin süpürgesini tutup yönlendirirken çimenlere. İndiklerinde Harry çimenlerde yürümeye başlayıp "_ben de kafa dağıtmaya geldim, sen terk edilmişsin ben terk edilmişim ikimizde terk edilip buraya gelmişiz çok farklı insanlar olmamıza rağmen, Pansy. Slytherinlerin acı çektiğini bilmiyordum."_

"_eh aslında çekmiyoruz, kafamı dağıtmaya değil de kafanı dağıtmaya geldim ben daha çok. Ortak salona diğerleriyle gitmediğini gördüm. Seni merak ettim, ama evet bende sıkıldığımda buraya gelip uçarım. Şimdi efendi efendi otur şuraya anlat nasıl terkedildin"._

gerçekten bir şeyler değişmiştir, ne zaman Pansy onu merak ettiği için gelir olmuştur da Ron ve Hermione şuan ortak salonda kutlama yapıyorlardır. Ne zaman o pansy'e içine dökmeye hazır hale gelmiştir.

"_dance me to end of love çalıyordu işte o sıra başkası var dedi ve bitti pansy öyle uzun bir hikâyemiz yok. Üzülmüyorum çok fazla, aslında üzülüyorum da acı çekmiyorum anlayabiliyorum ve hak veriyorum. Ama yinede şaşırdım yani."_

"_ginnyden beklemiyordun, çünkü ilk aşkıydın çocukluk kahramanıydın vesaire?"_

Biraz konuşur biraz susarlar biraz konuşur biraz susarlar ve birkaç saat geçer en sonunda gölün yanında, sürekli gelip taktik çalıştıkları yere gelir ve çimenlere oturup yıldızları ve gölde ki yansımalarını izlerler.

"_teşekkürler pansy, her şey için sanırım gerçekten kırdık gryffindor slytherin olayını,"_

"_evet ben artık bir potterım unuttun mu? Potterlardan Pansy'im ben, soyadını aldım_" der gülerek Harry'nin yanağından öpüp, Harry bir an yanlış anlayıp mavi ekran verirken sonra kahkaha atar ve pansynin omuzlarından tutup kendine doğru çeker ve başını öper

"_şuan resmen yakın arkadaşım oldun Parkinson, değerini bil_"

"_zümrüt leydiye dokunuyorsunuz bayım, haddinizi bilin"_

"_ah mi'lady lütfen bağışlayın beni yerimi bilemedim" _der Harry gülerek pansynin önünde diz çöküp başını öne eğerken. Pansy kahkaha arasında "_bağışlandınız sir sapşal şimdi lütfen bu leydi donmadan şatosuna götürün ki başka zamanda dertleşebilesiniz" _

"_isteğiniz benim için emirdir leydim_" der ve kolunu Pansy'e sunarak şatoya doğru şatafatlı şatafatlı yürümeye başlar sohbet eşliğinde.

Zindanların girişine geldiklerinde ayrılırlar Harrynin teşekkür sözleriyle; "_teşekkürler Pansy, kafamı dağıttığın için," _  
>"<em>teşekkürler Harry, benim için gerçekten zevkli bir akşam oldu. Hem maçı da biz kazandık daha ne olsun<em>" der ve elini genç çocuğun yanağına koyup uğurlar.

3 Aralık 2000  
>Bir yıldır serbest olarak dışarı çıkarılmamış, tüm günleri içeride veya seherbazların korumasıyla saha eğitimlerinde geçmişti. Artık seherbaz eğitimlerini bitirecek düzeyde savaşabiliyorlardı ve dahası hepsi animagus olmayı başarmışlardı. Bir güvercin, bir golden retriever ve bir alman kurdu. Hermione en kolay hayvanı seçtiği ve diğerlerine göre teorik olarak daha çabuk kavraması sayesinde altıncı ayın sonunda odanın içinde kanatlanıp uçabilir olmuştu.<p>

Hiç biri bakanlığa kayıtlarını yaptırmamışlardı, bunu tartışmaya bile açmamışlardı. Ve şimdi üç arkadaş, eğitimlerinin resmi olarak bitmesini kutlamak için baş eğitmenleri Sirius Black'le birlikte bir barda oturuyorlardı. Barda sadece onlar vardı ve ilk defa korunmasız olarak çıkıyorlardı. Sadece dördü.

"annen ve baban seninle gurur duyardı Harry, görünüş olarak çok benzediğini biliyorsun zaten, karakterin annenin merhametiyle babanın geri kalanlarını almış. Animagusda olduğuna göre babanın oğlu olduğunu gönül rahatlığıyla söyleyebiliriz."

Gece ilerler içkilerini içerken, tabii ki hepsi dün akşam hermione'nin hazırladığı ayıltıcı iksirleri ve çok özlü iksirleri içmişlerdi. Kendi görünüşlerindeyken sarhoş olup savunmasız kalmak, yapabilecekleri en aptalca şeydi. Bu yüzden kapı açılıp içeri giren yabancıların normal yabancılar olmadıklarını hepsi anladı. Sirius montunun cebinde ki asasına uzandı fark ettirmeden diğerleride benzer şekillerde çok belli etmeden kendilerini korumaları gerekirse en korunaklı oturuş şekillerini almaya başladılar. Ama Harry gördükleriyle şok olmuştu daha önce yüzlerini hiç görmediği üç kişi ve yüzünü çok iyi tanıdığı bir kişi. Kara gözleriyle oturmuş bir içki söylüyordu inatla, "üzgünüz madam ama bu akşam kapattık" diyen bar sahibine.  
>Harry tepki veremiyordu hala, onun burada ne yaptığını kavramaya yanındakilerin kim olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu ki adamlardan biri elini cebine götürdü ve Harry oturduğu sandalyeden ittirildiğini hissetti.<p>

Az önce üstünde durduğu sandalye patladığında yere daha yeni çarpmıştır Harry. Kendisine laneti atan cadıya bakar ve bir yıldır yüzünü görmediği kadından başkasını görmez.

"Bowie kendine gel" diyen Hermione'nin sesini zar zor işitmiştir ama bir yıldır özel olarak aldıkları eğitim devreye girmiştir. Eli daha düşünemeden asasına gider ve geriye takla atarken adamlardan birine nişan alıp bir eksiltme lanetiyle adamın bacağını yok eder bir çığlık eşliğinde.


End file.
